


Day in the Life

by KWtrust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KWtrust/pseuds/KWtrust
Summary: Snapshots of a few days in the life of Hermione Jean Granger, featuring Draco Malfoy's unexpected appearances.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione raised a hand to hail a cab, rushing forward when one pulled over so the pushy man in the suit couldn't edge her out - like he was obviously trying to. Shutting the door quickly to avoid any more of his yelling than was absolutely necessary she turned to the driver;

"Times Square, please."

He just grunted in reply, but that was fine with her. Hermione wasn't particularly a fan of chatty drivers. Especially after an international portkey - they always made her queasy - and why they couldn't place the traveler where they needed to be she would never understand. No, first driving out to the country for the portkey in England, then landing on the roof of an apartment building in the middle of Hells Kitchen of all places (the fire escape to the roof had been muggle repelled almost as much as the whole of Hogwarts) then she had to find her way to Times Square - because of course that was where the entrance to the American version of Diagon Alley would be. It was all ridiculous. 

It was possible she was being uncharitable. 

But until she was in her hotel, in bed, with a good book, she would keep that thought in the back of her mind. 

She was, after all, one of a select few that had been asked to speak at this conference. And people had come from all over the world. 

To listen to her. 

Hermione had never been one to be stuck in a bad mood for long, and already, even without the bed and good book, she could feel her mood rising. The International Conference on Magical Creatures and their Rights was tomorrow, Hermione was one of only a handful of experts that had been selected to speak. And the only one from The UK. 

Her nerves warred with the excitement as she leaned back. Part of her wished one of her friends had been able to make it - but with baby James on the way Harry and Ginny were out, and Ron was still in Romania with his brother and Susan Bones - Susan was studying dragons, Ron was studying Susan. 

On the other hand though, Hermione kind of liked the idea of doing this by herself. At twenty-three it felt like a very adult thing to be doing - travelling internationally, presenting at conferences. It was exactly what she had always wanted. She contented herself with that thought as they slowly made their way towards Times Square, the lights getting brighter and the people louder and more rowdy as they went. 

Hermione had never been here before, but she knew what she was looking for. Once she got out of the cab she walked two blocks east, and stopped in front of a run down pizza joint. The neon sign hanging outside said closed, and all the lights were off - but Hermione knew better. She walked up to the door, which unlocked at her touch, and pushed it open. Once she was inside the derelict pizza shop revealed itself to be a loud and crowded sports bar. However, not quite a normal sports bar. 

Muggles in London couldn't see the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron, just like muggles here couldn't see the entrance to The Quod Pot. That was good, because if they somehow made it inside what they saw would surely require a very strong obliviate. Right now it was full to the brim with witches, wizards, goblins, and Hermione though she saw a Centaur in the corner and, true to theme - the Quodpot decorations and commentary coming out of the wireless would surely be enough to make them think they'd taken a funny turn. The game playing on the wireless now seemed to be rather intense, and there was a large group dominating the center of the room and listening closely. 

Hermione shook her head, quodpot or quidditch, it was all the same to her. Which is to say - not much. Despite the overwhelming sports atmosphere Hermione was tempted to stop for a drink, but it was getting late, and she still didn't even know where exactly her hotel was. With a quick wave as she walked past the bartender into the back she pulled out her wand and looked at the cement wall in front of her. Unlike Diagon alley there were no bricks to tap here - instead there was graffiti. Hermione had memorized the instructions that had come with her information packet for the conference and quickly located the eagle on the wall, right above the big block stylistic words that Hermione would have had a hard time reading if she did not already know that it said 'Old New New York'. She shook her head slightly at the name.

Apparently, first there had just been New York - but as the muggle city New York grew they had wanted to differentiate themselves, and so named it New New York. However, this caused an issue, because, as people said, hands on hips and stomping their feet 'we were here first'. So, MACUSA had named it Old New New York, and the people were so concerned about what MACUSA would decide to call it if they continued to complain - they decided to accept it, move on, and pretend like that was what they wanted from the very beginning. 

Hermione however, once she had tapped her wand on either wing tip of the owl, and walked through the newly appeared door, thought the name was quite apt. The street level of Old New New York looked somewhat like Diagon alley, mismatched shops and stores, all made of brick or wood and with curtains in the windows, winding off down the lane. However, the second floor and above of all of the buildings was pure muggle New York. Sleek glass skyscrapers towered over the street, down alley ways she could even see lit up signs advertising products like Jones Floor Polish - You Guests Will Simply Fall For It and Magic Maggie's College Courses - Know More than your Friends, Only 100 Dragots a Class. 

What was most amazing to Hermione though, was that the street was not in shadow. Despite the towering buildings on either side, the fading evening sun seemed to be able to shine straight through the buildings, and the effect was quite astounding, almost as though the buildings themselves were casting the sunset off their shiny surfaces. 

Smiling, Hermione set off. As she walked she noted a few book shops she would have to peruse after the conference, as well as the conference center itself - which somehow seemed even bigger, blockier, and more imposing than its neighbors. Possibly that was Hermione's nerves catching up to her again. Eventually she made it to her hotel, checked in, and got settled in her room. 

Tomorrow was the big day. Hermione had of course gone over her speech a million times, could say it backwards and forwards, and even in French if she had a few minutes to prepare. So of course tonight she should relax, and try and put it from her mind. 

After she went through it a few more times of course. 

The next morning Hermione woke bright, early, and slightly frazzled. She hadn't felt like this since she had taken her NEWT Exams. But, just like with those - she was prepared. Everything would be fine. Or at least that is the mantra she repeated through her mind all morning while she got ready, grabbed her speech, her wand, her briefcase, and went to the Conference Center.

Hermione was speaking first, and for this she was very glad. The morning had passed in a haze, and before she knew it she was standing on the stage in front of literally hundreds of people.

Oh bugger. 

Hermione could feel her stomach in her throat. She wanted to take a drink, but her hands were shaking too much for her to dare. She took a deep breath and began.

"We have come here today to discuss the rights of magical creatures. This is a monumentus accomplishment, and the progress we have made so far is something to truly be proud of. Each of you here has played a role and for that I applaud you. However - I posit that fundamentally there is an issue with the way we discuss and promote this cause. Language matters. The words we use matter. And we refer to 'magical creatures' as just that. Creatures. Linguistically closer to animals than humans. If our end goal is equal rights for all of us - I propose a change. A change in our language, that can hopefully spark a greater change not only in us that are already so involved, but in our communities, in our countries, in places where we do not have the podium, where we do not always have the ear of our leaders. I propose that all magical beings be given a voice here today and …"

Before Hermione knew it she was walking off the stage. She didn't know if people were applauding or booing. If she had not had her speech memorized for weeks she wouldn't even be able to remember what she had said. People had always said she did well speaking in public, but she would just had to take their word for it. She paused once off the stage and out of the light to take a few breaths and heard the next speaker begin.

"Thank you Ms. Granger for that thought provoking speech. I am, as you may be aware, Rebecca Frost - "

Rebecca Frost! Hermione turned quickly to look back at the speaker. She had read everything Frost had ever written, and Frost was quite prolific. She mainly campaigned for goblin rights here in the US, but her writing was so inspiring Hermione had occasionally teared up just reading it. 

"Wow..." Hermione said under her breath as she walked back to the hallway, before going to sit in the back and listen to the rest of the presentations. When Frost was done speaking Hermione stood to applaud her, and tried her best not to be embarrassed when she was one of the few that did. 

Before the next person came on Hermione heard the her name being spoken in the row ahead of her and tried surreptitiously to listen in as a grey-haired man spoke to his neighbor.

"Yes, much better. What we need is action like that. That first girl was just theoretical drivel. Great to research alone in your room at night, sure - but I don't think linguistics is exactly going to win the goblins their wands." 

Hermione froze, half in embarrassment and half in anger. Girl? He had called her girl? She expected the linguistics critic, planned for it even, but to be dismissed so offhand… 

Unfortunately, or fortunately, the potential embarrassment outweighed her anger, and Hermione sat back, stony faced, and did not say anything to the man, listening politely to the rest of the presenters. 

That evening was a meet and great for the speakers and guests. Hermione did not have to try too hard to brush off the comment she had heard earlier and focus instead on the fact that she might be able to meet Rebecca Frost. Actually meet her! As the evening wore on however, it was more and more difficult to keep the grey haired man's comments out of her mind. 

Largely, because he seemed to be following Frost around like a lost puppy. Which, Hermione might also have been doing herself…

"Ms. Frost!" Hermione had finally caught her. "Your presentation was wonderful. I mean, everything you say is really quite wonderful. I've read it all. Or, well, all that's been published." Hermione seemed to have lost the ability to stop her tongue from moving, and laughed lightly as she realized how much she was rambling "I just, I'm really excited to meet you."

"Yes, I can tell" Rebecca said, though not unkindly, "I'm was quite glad to listen to you today as well. You've got interesting ideas, keep pushing them."

Before Hermione could respond another person had worked their way forward to speak to Frost, who lifted her hand in a small wave to Hermione before turning the other way.

Okay, that's it, Hermione thought to herself. I could die right here and now and that would be fine. She got a glass of wine from the bar and found an empty table to sit at. Just sitting here, if it all ends, it was worth it. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she gazed through the crowd absentmindedly. 

"My my, how the mighty have fallen." If the timing would have been just a little bit off, and Hermione had had wine in her mouth, she definitely would have spit it out over the pure white tablecloth in front of her. "From vanquishing Dark Lords to the opening act at a low budget charity conference."

Hermione just stared. She wasn't proud of it. Usually she considered herself to be quite witty. However the sight of Draco Malfoy sitting down next to her, in America, at a conference about magical being rights, a charity, simple stole all thought from her brain. 

"Yes yes, I know, I am at the low budget charity conference too. However, I can take pride in the fact that I am not yet reduced to speaking at them."

"Excuse me?" Hermione finally said, anger freeing her tongue "Reduced to?"

"A joke, a joke, Granger." Malfoy said, raising his hands in a calming gesture. Hermione just narrowed her eyes at him, 

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she said, making sure her contempt was clear. She had not seen him in years, and had not spoken to him in longer. And she was fine with that, personally.

"I'm interested in the topic," Malfoy said, with a nonchalant air that Hermione had a very difficult time believing. 

"Right." Hermione said, turning back to her drink, surprise now faded enough to avoid the spit-take.

"Right." He said back with a smirk as though he had just won an argument.

Unfortunately, at that moment another man walked up to the table, less surprising than Malfoy, but no more welcome. 

"Ms. Granger," the man with grey hair that had sat in front of her at the conference held out his hand "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, really?" Hermione said, still distracted by Malfoy's sudden appearance.

"Yes, quite. You were very well spoken for a young women and someone of your age. Your ideas - quite an interesting direction there - language as a way of effecting change. Definitely something. It is always so surprising to see women such as yourself put yourself there, trying new things." The condescension in his voice was clear - though he obviously thought he was paying her a compliment. 

There was silence at the table while Hermione processed what the man was saying. And then silence for another moment while she decided how to respond. Hermione had always felt that honesty was the best policy.

"Mr…?" 

"Mr. Sands, honey, call me Malcolm."

"Mr. Sands," Hermione said, "You are correct. Language as a way to effect change is quite something. Something, in fact that has been studied and proven in depth. And not just as 'theoretical drivel' as you so kindly called it earlier." Hermione was pleased to see a flush appear on the man's face as he realized what she was referring to. "I could speak in depth, for example, about how the language you chose to use just now while speaking to me was disrespectful and demeaning, however, I am afraid it would just fall on deaf ears. So, I will just say this, please leave."

Mr. Sands looked to Hermione with narrowed eyes, she could just picture him raising a finger to shake at her next, and quickly turned the other way to head off any further conversations. She could hear Mr. Sands grumbling as he walked away and heaved a sigh of relief, putting her head in her hands and shaking it back and forth. 

"bloody buggering git." she muttered under her breath, and startled when Malfoy chuckled next to her. She had almost forgotten he was there. 

"Now see here," Malfoy said in a horrible imitation of Mr. Sands' American accent " that language is hardly becoming of a young women."

Hermione glared back. "Funny." she said flatly. 

"Yes, I know. Here," he said, pushing a glass of amber liquid towards her "You probably need this more than me right now."

Hermione hesitated only the barest of moments before taking the glass and downing it in a swallow. "Why would you need it?" Hermione choked out - the glass had been rather more full than she had thought.

"Do you think I actually want to be here Granger?" When Hermione only raised an eyebrow at him he continued. "Believe it or not, magical creature - or, should I say, magical being rights isn't exactly my thing."

"No," Hermione said, rolling here eyes "and here I thought you were a changed man."

"Har har. A person can change without developing a love of boring conferences."

"Boring conferences?!" Hermione sputtered, setting her hand on the table a little more firmly than she intended, making the two empty glasses wobble. "This is not just a boring conference it is a ground breaking meeting of some of the most -"

"Okay, okay, let's just agree to disagree on this one Granger."

Malfoy flagged down a passing waiter, grabbing two more glasses of wine from the tray. Hermione wearily took the glass he offered, and took a sip.

"Why are you here then Malfoy?"

"For some reason, these charities are never content to just take my money," He said with a role of his eyes, leaning back in his seat. "You'd think it would be enough to pay for the blasted conference, but no, they want me here as well as an 'honored guest'." Malfoy smirked over at her "Mind you, I've never been one to complain about being honored…"

Hermione looked around the room. Surely there was someone else here that she could talk to. Anyone else she could spend her time with. But, it was in vain, every other table was either completely full or completely empty, it seemed everyone had settled in groups for the rest of the evening. She spotted Mr. Sands looking in her direction and quickly averted her eyes - unfortunately back to Malfoy. 

"Yes, it does seem like you're stuck with me doesn't it." said Malfoy, now swirling the wine in his glass. " you could of course leave - but then, how would that look? When even the distinguished Rebecca Frost is putting in the time tonight."

Hermione paused - she actually had been about to leave. But, unfortunately, and annoyingly, Malfoy was right. She had to stay - for appearances at the very least. The informational pamphlet had been more than a little heavy handed in suggesting any presenters stay for the duration of the evening. She reprimanded herself for her promptness in speaking to everyone she wanted to first thing. 

She looked around the room once more for any last minute saving grace, then at her wine glass, then at Malfoy. Then very pointedly at her wine glass again. Reaching for a drink Malfoy grabbed his glass as well, tapping it to hers saying in his horrible American accent again "to trying new things Granger." and she just closed her eyes and took a very deep drink. 

"So…"Hermione truthfully could not think of a single thing to discuss. 

"Speaking of trying new things - this wine is atrocious." Malfoy said, holding it up to the light and squinting. "I know the budget they had for this - I did provide it after all - they must be pocketing some of it, if this is the best they could get."

"Do you ever do anything but complain, Malfoy?" Hermione said with her head resting in one hand while she looked anywhere but at him, she had to be here, but she didn't necessarily have to engage.

"Occasionally Granger. But there is just so much here to complain about - I can't seem to help myself."

Hermione sighed and continued to stare off into the distance. 

"Do you ever do anything but mope, Granger?"

She looked at him scowling "I don't mope." she said, well aware she was likely proving his point she added "without adequate provocation."

Malfoy just laughed under his breath. 

They drank in silence for a few minutes. Malfoy was right, again. She was moping. She was living out one of her dreams and she was moping. Why? Because she didn't have the best company right now? Because an old man was being condescending? That was silly. 

A smile spread across her face as she thought about her speech, about Frost's, about all of the different people here, all with the same goal - well, except maybe Malfoy - and that was pretty amazing. 

So. No more moping. 

Hermione raised her almost-empty-again glass, "Cheers Malfoy. To living your dreams."

Malfoy seemed surprised at the genuine smile on her face but touched his glass to her lightly, taking his last swallow. 

"This is really your dream Granger?" 

Hermione had to remind herself that she was committed to enjoying the night at his tone. "Being the youngest speaker at an invite-only conference tackling a cause I have been fighting for since I was fourteen? Yes. Absolutely." 

Malfoy nodded in concession, but didn't say anything further.

"What's yours then? Your dream."

Malfoy smirked and started to answer, but then paused. A frown came over his face as he stared out the window behind Hermione's shoulder. He was silent for so long Hermione though he wasn't going to answer - which was fine, it was a fairly personal question after all. But, then suddenly his eyes met hers, and she wasn't sure if she'd ever seen him look serious before. Snarky, yes, scared, certainly, indifferent, most of the time. But not serious. 

Again, he took much too long to speak. Finally he dropped his eyes and looked around the decorated hall, and then down to his glass before saying under his breath "Now that. Is a very good question Granger."

He looked up at her again, the intensity of the last glance was gone but when he added "Ten points to Gryffindor" and rolled his eyes, she could hear it lingering under the snarky tone. 

Hermione was not sure how to respond to the bald emotion that Malfoy had shown, so followed his lead in doing her best to ignore it. 

"Giving points to Gryffindor? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Yes, well, tonight appears to be a night of firsts doesn't it - first conversation with a Slytherin I'm sure, first time drinking with a Slytherin I'm also sure… first time speaking at a conference! Why, Granger you should be celebrating!"

Malfoy was clearly trying to compensate for his earlier depressing comment, whether consciously or not Hermione wasn't sure. But, she'd go with it, she had no qualms celebrating her accomplishment - even if it was with Malfoy - she would take what she could get. 

Malfoy raised his hand, flagging down another waiter and grabbing another round of drinks. 

"This is not, however, my first time getting a Gryffindor drunk." Malfoy stated matter-of-factly once they both had their new drinks in hand.

"You say that like it's an accomplishment - we are known for being reckless Malfoy." Hermione rolled her eyes, laughing a little "Who was it? Parvarti? She always did have a thing for you in school…"

"Parvati Patil?" Malfoy said, his eyebrows raising in surprise "all I remember about her was she told me off for blocking the hallway once."

"Yeah, she wasn't the best communicator - said a lot, but never quite what she meant. So who was it then?"

Malfoy laughed out loud this time "Neville, if you believe it."

Hermione did not believe it. And clearly Malfoy could tell.

"Honest. I swear on my Manor."

Hermione only raised her eyebrows.

"I ran into him at a charity ball for St. Mungos. He came up to me, got me a drink, and then proceeded to tell me very clearly how shitty I was to him in school. Dead serious." Malfoy was gesticulating in that very exaggerated manner Hermione remembered from watching him hold court at the Slytherin table in school - though amped up by the three no, four - drinks they'd had. "He sits down and he says 'Now Malfoy, I'm going to be honest with you here' and Gods was he ever! Apparently I was quite… " Malfoy cleared his throat "Cruel?"

"Yes, apparently." Hermione spoke without thinking, but didn't exactly regret it - it was the truth after all.

Malfoy looked at her again, a hint of the previous serious intensity back in his eyes before he continued "Well, once he got done airing all of his grievances, I apologized, and we got quite smashed making fun of all the stuffy 'grown-ups'. This was, oh years ago, we were probably only nineteen at the time. Not that we're exactly in the main peer group here, are we? The average age has got to be what - sixty?" Malfoy laughed, but Hermione had stopped listening after his first sentence. 

"You apologized?"

Malfoy looked back at her, clearly startled by her tone. "Yes. I did."

They just looked at each other, for a few moments, both calculating. 

"Well, go on then Granger."

"What?"

"Air your grievances."

"I…" Hermione paused. Malfoy had been a cruel boy. Had made her cry many times. Had hated her just because of how she was born. Had done so many horrible horrible things. Caused so much pain and hurt to so many. But… She had come to terms with this. It hadn't been easy. But, she truly had no desire to recount his many misdeeds to him, it would not be therapeutic, it would just be… pointless. Apparently she took too long to continue speaking though, because Malfoy spoke up again. His voice more sober than she had heard all night. 

"I am sorry you know. I didn't really realize, which was half the problem… I was so selfish, I never thought… But, he wasn't the only one I was cruel to, not the only one I hurt. I am sorry, Hermione."

"Well," Hermione cleared her throat, uncomfortable at his sincerity, "Cheers to that then." She clinked her empty class against his once more. 

Malfoy dropped his face into his hands, his head shaking back and forth, and Hermione thought for a wild second that he was crying before she realized he was shaking with laughter. "Truly a night of firsts" Malfoy said, before going back to chuckling. 

Hermione couldn't help it, this whole conversation was so ridiculous that she wouldn't believe it if she wasn't living it. She started to laugh too, and Malfoy's laughs redoubled, seeing her succumb. Before long they were both howling with laughter; Malfoy was flushed, and struggling to breath while Hermione tried in vain to wipe the tears away as they streamed down her face. Every time Hermione thought she was getting herself under control she would look at Malfoy completely loosing it - in a way should wouldn't have thought possible a few hours ago, and she would start laughing again, struck once more by the ridiculousness of the situation. 

Eventually they both calmed themselves enough to regain their breath, Hermione wiping her face and Malfoy rubbing his stomach muscles. 

"That, I believe, is a sign that I have had too much to drink" Hermione said, still chuckling slightly.

"Oh no, that means you've just enough." Malfoy responded, looking back at her "Wait, hold still"

And before Hermione could move Malfoy reached forward and gently took her chin in one hand, and leaned forward, wiping at her check with his free hand. "Your mascara. Don't want people thinking I’m making you cry just when we've started to make up." Malfoy smiled at her and Hermione held her breath. She could feel Malfoy's own breath on her face, could see flecks of blue in his grey eyes, could… Malfoy must have realized how close they were too and his eyes locked on hers. They were both frozen like that for an indeterminable amount of time. Breath ghosting over each other's lips, eyes locked. 

Hermione didn't know who moved first, but suddenly they were both facing away, Hermione looking at her glass, and Draco across the now almost empty room. 

"Hmmm, well." Malfoy laughed lightly, "Certainly a night of firsts." 

He stood up steadying himself against the table for a moment, taking a deep breath to stop the spinning and calm his thoughts. "Until next time then, Granger." 

And with that he turned and walked - somewhat unsteadily - out of the room. 

Hermione sat at the table in shock, not entirely sure what had just happened.

She only long enough to make sure she wouldn't accidently run into Malfoy on the way out to her hotel before leaving the conference center. 

Until next time indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two years later**

"Hermione! You absolutely cannot wear that!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes. Ginny was a tom boy to the T. But, given an excuse to dress up - well, she went all out. And insisted that Hermione did the same.

"You are my date to the most prestigious Yule Ball either of us will ever be invited to - and you will bloody well dress like it!"

"Okay, one - does Harry let you dress him whenever you guys go to these things? And two - do you think that I am as much of a push over as Harry?"

Ginny just laughed before pushing a dress into Hermione's hand and pushing her back into her bedroom to change. "Yes and Yes."

"Well then, are you sure that James is really sick and this isn't just Harry's excuse to stay home?" But Hermione was already changing from her chosen outfit to Ginny's. "Also, you go to this literally every year. If I'm not mistaken the famous quidditch player had her choice of parties to go to this holiday season."

"Maybe - but this one promises to have the best food - so really, no competition."

Hermione walked out in the new dress to look in the mirror. It wasn't as bad as she anticipated. Although the back was open all the way down, pooling just above the point of impropriety, it was long, and only showed a moderate amount of cleavage. Compared to Ginny's skin tight strapless ensemble Hermione was startlingly modest.

"Alright, lets get this over with" Hermione said with exasperation as Ginny twirled her around before linking arms and side along apparating them both to Hogsmeade.

Hermione was excited, despite herself, to be coming to this party. Though parties as a rule weren't generally her thing - this one was really exclusive, and though she would never admit it to Ginny, it was nice to dress up every once in awhile. How often did a twenty-five year old get to go to full black tie events? Well, not often for her at least.

The party was on the second floor of the Three Broomsticks and the second the man at the door saw Ginny they were waived up. When Hermione walked in she stopped in the doorway without even thinking about it. It was almost like they were inside of a disco ball. Everything was shinny. Glass and crystal and gold were coating the walls, the tables, even the floor. Hermione was sure that it had all been charmed to sparkle more than normal. Hermione was immediately relieved that Ginny had made her change. The people here did not take black tie as a suggestion, full gowns and three piece suits were everywhere.

Ginny smirked at her and reached into her purse, pulling out jewelry that seemed to sparkle as much as the room. "I knew you'd have refused if I suggested it back at the house, but well…" She held the jewels out, and Hermione took them laughing. "I absolutely would have. But this place, it… Wow."

"Here, let me." Hermione stood still as Ginny adorned her with the jewelry, and then helped Ginny put on her own.

"Now we fit in" Ginny said with a wink, taking Hermione's hand and pulling her into the crowd. Hermione contented herself with truly filling the role of Ginny's date for the night. She stood by her and mostly just observed the crowd. It seemed to be mostly young, in their thirty's-ish, and totally at ease in the environment. There was gentle music playing in the background and waiters walked around with food that, as Ginny had promised, was absolutely delicious.

Hermione was trying to figure out how exactly the plant in the corner was throwing off rainbows of shimmers, despite being completely black, when she noticed a familiar face slipping past the plant, and out the wide doors onto a patio.

Of course Malfoy was here. She was surprised she hadn't thought about it earlier honestly. This seemed like just his type of thing. Hermione had not seen Malfoy since the magical beings conference. She had thought a lot about that night for quite awhile afterwards. The shocking sincerity, the laughter, and of course the odd intimate moment at the end. But life moved on, and she had all but forgotten at this point.

Until she saw him again that is. Once she recognized him walking past it all came rushing back with an intensity that surprised her. Hermione made herself turn back to the conversation she was supposed to be paying attention to with difficulty, and did her best to put that unexpected jolt of feeling from her mind.

As the night wore on the atmosphere at the party began to change. It was subtle at first, Hermione almost didn't even notice - glancing down at her watch she realized she had to squint to see it. The lights had been turned down to dim, the shimmers becoming the main source of light, dancing across the walls and the people. The music had changed too - gone was the formal background music, it had slowly faded to something much more upbeat. Hermione didn't know how she hadn't seen it happening, the room was now full with the pounding beat and the dance floor was slowly expanding, taking up most of the room, and eventually it was only Hermione and a few others standing on the sides, not dancing.

Hermione shook her head - Ginny had to have known this would happen. She had well and truly tricked Hermione. This was the type of party that made Hermione not like parties. Or, that is what she had always said. She had never actually been at something like this, and despite herself, she felt her head starting to bob to the beat.

"Yes!" Ginny had appeared suddenly out of the crowd, "I knew it! You're dancing! I knew you'd like it!"

And Ginny pulled her into the crowd to dance, Hermione protesting "Bobbing your head is not dancing! It was a moment of weakness! Ginny!"

But it was no use, and suddenly Hermione was surrounded by Ginny and the rest of her team dancing and jumping in ways Hermione couldn't even begin to understand. Ginny took her by the shoulders "Just close your eyes, feel the beat, and move."

Hermione rolled her eyes but did as instructed and was surprised to find it actually seemed to work. Eventually she relaxed enough to actually open her eyes, and move with the people around her. This was not nearly as intimidating as she had thought. There were people everywhere, no one was watching her specifically, and well… it was fun.

Hermione looked out at the rest of the crowd, watching everyone dance, there was such a feeling of… freedom. All of these uptight people, that had been as prim and proper as possible at the beginning of the evening, all smashed together, dancing without concern, all sense of propriety apparently long gone.

She smirked at the thought, apparently she had left her propriety behind as well, because here she was, dancing with the rest of them.

It was a moment or two before she even realized her eyes had locked onto Malfoy's across the room. She didn't know how long he had been watching her, but he didn't look away when she noticed him. Her breath caught in her throat and she faltered in her step when he gave her a truly genuine smile, and a small nod before turning his attention back to the rest of the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Six month later**

"Mum, dad!" Hermione quickened her pace slightly, pulling her parents into a hug.

"Honey, so good to see you!" Her dad said before pulling away slightly, "Now lead the way!"

Hermione's parents had been a little weary about magic while she was in school, not that they didn't accept it, or her, but it had just seemed to make them uncomfortable. That was why Hermione had spent so little time with them in her school years. Something she now had come to regret. They had just needed time. Now, they wanted to be exposed to every magical thing they could. The past few months had been just that. Hermione playing tour guide for her parents, showing them the magical sights that they would be able to appreciate. Trying to pack it all in as fast as possible.

"I can't believe you are leaving tomorrow." Hermione said, looping her arm through her mum's walking down the busy London road.

"Neither can we really. Finished packing yesterday. The house seems so empty now… But! On to bigger and better. Your mother and I are truly ready to retire."

Hermione looked to her mother who rolled her eyes. She could probably keep working for many more years happily, but her father was itching to be done with it - with the appointments, the teeth, the patients. And, really, as her mother had put it 'it is hard to say no to the prospect of an unending vacation'.

"So, just dinner tonight you said?" Her father continued.

"Right. I figured we'd leave it simple. You've got enough exciting things coming up, and it will be nice. Besides, this place is about as magical as it gets. I had to call ahead and let them know we would be coming. So they wouldn't worry about breaking the Statute of Secrecy and all that."

Her parents shared a look - they did not much care for the Statute of Secrecy - but Hermione continued as though she hadn't noticed.

"You'll love it."

They walked for a little while longer, talking about nothing in particular. Hermione felt a sad sense of nostalgia as they walked along, and she tried to imprint every moment of it into her memory.

When they finally arrived Hermione had her parents cover their eyes, and simply follow her forward into the restaurant - a trick they had learned, that worked on many muggle repellant places. If they weren't trying to get somewhere specific, they could usually walk right in.

"Granger, for three."

The hostess looked at her paper and then back up at the Grangers, an excited smile on her face "Ah, yes, the muggles! Right this way, this way!"

Hermione looked back at her smirking parents before following. When they were sat it was a table in the center of the restaurant, in full view of everything and everyone around. Hermione was embarrassed at first, she didn't want her muggle parents to be the center of attention. However, after taking a look around at what there was to see - it was the perfect position to view, well, everything, and they had clearly be put here for their benefit.

'Everything' included a plate that was shooting off silent sparklers whenever the patron began cutting into it, a wine bottle at a table behind them that was shooting wine out of it like a fountain whenever one of the glasses got too empty, and most curiously to their left, a plate full of food that was - for whatever reason, completely upside down. The owner of this plate seemed to be having some difficulty getting their food. While his friends at the table snickered at him, he was too occupied by trying to cut his steak - upside down and without being able to see it - to notice.

Hermione couldn't help but smile - this was exactly what she had hoped for. Her parents too were smiling like kids at a candy store. They just ate this stuff up. For two intelligent people, who had reached far in their careers and their education - to be surprised by a whole new world had filled them with a great sense of wonder and awe.

"I will miss this. That's for sure." Hermione's mother said as she sat down, startling only slightly as the napkin jumped into her lap.

When both of her parents had settled and the initial awe began to wear off they finally seemed able to engage Hermione in conversation.

"So Hermione, tell us about work."

This was, of course, Hermione's favorite subject, most of the time. Things were just a little… boring right now.

"It's fine really. There's just… Nothing new."

"Government work is thankless - I certainly wasn't built for it. That sparkling thing - what do you think that is? The flaming lamb, or the starlight cod?" Hermione's mum asked, pointing discretely at a table beside them.

"That would be the lamb ma'am" The waiter had walked to their table with a smile. "A wonderful choice, though not for the faint of heart - or stomach - it keeps sparking for awhile that one."

"Oh well, I'll have to think about that then…" Hermione's mum said, before setting down her menu, "But first, wine!"

Hermione frankly didn't pay much attention to the dinner - as attention grabbing as it was. She just tried to soak in her parents as much as she could. Even their annoying overenthusiasm. Her mother had ended up getting the flaming lamb, and proceeded to make small 'eeks' each time it went off in her stomach for the next twenty minutes. Her father opted for a more mild stew dish - but even that liked to dance away from his spoon if he wasn't expressing enough appreciation as he ate.

Before she knew it, they were looking at dessert.

"So then, Bobby Fenwick just bites down! I really should have expected it but…"

"Dad, you've told this story more times than I can count…" Hermione said with faux exasperation.

"No Hermione, you don't understand, this was yesterday! The Bobby you know goes by Robert now - and his son Bobby is a biter too! I really should have known, it must be genetic…"

"Oh heavens, two generations of Fenwicks - no wonder you're retiring!"

"Hermione!" a familiar voice broke through her and her parents laughter.

"M-Malfoy! Oh Merlin. I mean, h-hello!" Hermione cringed, but pushed on, getting up to shake his proffered hand.

"I couldn't help hearing you, I’m sitting right over there." he gestured to a table a few behind them with a crowd of people that looked to be about her age, Pansy Parkinson possibly, and Blaise Zabini was unmistakable, but the rest she didn't recognize.

"One thing our Hermione has never had a problem with is making herself heard, that's for sure."

Hermione realized she'd been quiet for too long, and that she was still holding onto Malfoy's hand "Right, yes, mum, dad - this is Malfoy, err um, Draco. Draco, this is my mum and dad."

"Your mum and dad? Truly?" Hermione stared back at Malfoy, daring him to say something condescending. Before Malfoy could speak however, her dad broke in.

"Would you like to join us Draco? We are just finishing our dessert, but we've met so few of Hermione's friends."

"Oh no, dad -" Hermione started to say at the same time Malfoy said, "Oh yes, that is so kind. I've met so few muggles."

Hermione froze, but Malfoy didn't even glance at her as he pulled out the empty chair at their four person table, next to hers.

"Well, then I dare say, we will have quite a bit to talk about, please." Her mother gestured to the wine bottle and seemingly on command - another glass appeared at Malfoy's place, the bottle automatically filling it up with a fountain of the deep red wine. It seemed even the restaurant wanted Malfoy to join them.

Hermione was pretty sure she blacked out for the next thirty minutes or so - because she was positive that her memories of that time were incorrect. Draco Malfoy, sitting with her parents at dinner, talking to them, laughing with them… listening to them explain to him how a computer worked…? No, it was all too weird. Too much.

She jerked a little when she heard her name

"Hermione?"

Clearly not for the first time.

"Hmm, sorry, yes?" Her eyes slipped back into focus and she saw the three of them looking at her. The three of them. So. Weird.

Malfoy laughed pleasantly "No matter, I have taken up far too much of your time already - It was wonderful to meet you Grangers, and good to see you again Hermione."

Draco stood up to go, and her parents stood up as well to - oh gods, they weren't really going to…? Yes, yes they were. Hermione cringed as her mom reached her arms out to Malfoy, offering a hug. Hermione looked away, she couldn't help it, when exactly did your parents stop embarrassing you? Apparently it was sometime after your twenties.

She looked back at them just in time to see her father taking his turn hugging Draco, patting him on the back like old friends, and her mother looking at her with narrowed eyes - oh, right. It would be weird to just sit here now that her parents had initiated this hugging thing. Right? Should she stand up? Maybe she'd just shake his hand?

Hermione stood up but before she could think about it too much Draco was already reaching out to give her a hug. And of course, Hermione froze, because inside she was still a twelve year old girl.

Why was this so awkward? What were you supposed to do with your arms when you were hugging someone? Oh, right, hug them back. Slowly and trying to touch him as little as possible Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's body. She was overly aware that her heart was suddenly pounding, and there was a lightness in her head that had nothing to do with the wine.

She felt more then heard as Draco laughed at her, his chest pressing lightly against hers and his breath ghosting her check. He smelled like the sun. Somehow. Damn Magic.

"Are you always this uptight or am I just special?"

"I'm not… I mean-"

"I knew it - I'm just that special."

He pulled away from her still chuckling and walked back to his table. Winking as he sat down when he saw her still staring after him.

"Well," her mom looked at her with an, unfortunately, very familiar twinkle in her eye "he was quite nice, wasn't he…"

Hermione just groaned as she sat back down, pulling the splashing bottle of wine towards her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eight months later**

"You've got to be joking." Hermione was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face, she was probably making a scene, but they were walking down the streets of London, she was hardly the most interesting thing going on.

"Nope, not even a little" David looked at her sideways, his dark eyes dancing at her reaction. "I told you before, I'm full of surprises!"

"I don't know that training your kneazle to follow neighbor everywhere is exactly surprising - morally questionable maybe…"

"Hey! She was stealing my newspaper! And I proved it. With the kneazle."

"But did you really have to have the poor thing walk on it's hind legs the whole time?"

"Well, that may have just been to freak the old bitty out a little bit…"

"Exactly. Morally questionable."

"You know you like a bad guy." David laughed as he lightly pushed into Hermione's arm, and she pushed him right back.

They had been seeing each other for five months now and Hermione was absolutely smitten. David was an activist, like her, had muggle parents, like her, but - unlike her, was American. He was here studying different cultures and the way they treated magical beings. Not that the UK was a paragon of acceptance - but they seemed to be moving in the right direction, and many of their policies were pretty progressive.

That was how they met, Hermione was presenting her research on the importance of language again, this time to a much smaller crowd here in the UK, and he had come up to speak to her afterwards. They spoke all night. And it seemed like they hadn't really stopped since.

"So, your place or mine?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his favorite joke. She was pretty sure he stayed at his place maybe once a week at this point. "You mean your studio with a mattress on the floor that you've actually never fully moved into? Or my wonderful, furnished, full of food, flat in the heart of London?"

"Full of food? Didn't we just come from dinner?"

"Hey, no judgement!"

"Yeah, I'll stop judging you about your eating habits if you stop judging my flat."

Hermione just laughed "Maybe if you stopped calling it a flat… try to be a little more honest. Hovel? Roach motel? Um… dump? That one is pretty honest and straight forward, you know? No surprises if you refer to it as that."

"Okay then Love, that just means I get to call you a pig. If we're being honest."

David bent in to give her a quick kiss on her head before jumping out of the way of her smack.

The next morning Hermione woke up not to an alarm, but the sun streaming through her window. God she loved when that happened. She stretched slowly, confused when she noticed she was alone. David was usually a late sleeper, and she could not remember him ever getting up before her.

Hearing a muffled voice in the next room Hermione quickly got up and pulled on her robe. Once she opened the door the voice became clear, and she paused to listen.

"No, I don't understand. No, I was under the impression -" David's voice was cold and angry. Hermione often heard him passionate, even upset, but had never heard him like this.

"Yes, but -- No, I understand. What if I don't? … Just like that? Come on, Ethan, give me more than that!"

Ethan was David's secretary back in the US - Hermione felt her stomach drop even more than it had been before. Something was going on with his work, David's work was as important to him as hers was to her.

"I know, I know. Ok - but, - Yeah. You know this is shit right? Yeah, I know. Ok. Bye."

David hung up and dropped his phone on the counter. He let out a growl as he ran his hand through his sandy blond hair, Hermione could see the muscles in his arms and back flexing as he took a few breaths, obviously trying to calm himself. Slowly he turned around, freezing when he saw her.

One look at his face told Hermione all she needed to know. She knew him, not that he ever tried to hide his emotions, he was an open book, and right now he was sad. Just sad.

"Oh Hermione…" He walked forward quickly pulling her tight to him, holding on to her, breathing in deeply. "How much did you hear?"

Hermione couldn't answer, she just shook her head back and forth. She could feel the tears prickling at her eyes, and when David pulled away she could see that he had already let a few of his fall.

"They pulled the grant. I have to go back."

"You were supposed to have two more years…"

"I know, I know."

"When do you have to go?"

"Two weeks…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Three weeks later**

"Thank you Ms. Granger, that will be all. I will expect your comments on the policy by Monday, please send them directly to Sarah."

"Yes Ma'am, I'm sorry again for the delay I just -"

"No need Granger, usually you have things in a week early, I'd say you've earned a little leeway."

Hermione smiled and quickly gathered her notebook and files as she got up, leaving Ms. Lawdeson's office.

Closing the door behind her Hermione took a few deep breaths and straightened her suit jacket. One thing she never seemed able to get past was her fear of authority figures. No matter what, a meeting with her boss always made her sweaty and discombobulated. Thankfully, she had a great boss. Hermione had not told her about David, she didn't like to discuss her personal life at work, but she had still been lenient with her.

Hermione's mind just hadn't been quite straight the last week. The last two weeks with David had been wonderful… and terrible.

And now it was over. And Hermione was working. And moving on.

And definitely not still smelling him on her pillow every night.

Definitely not.

"Hello Hermione, how are you today?"

"Oh, hello, I'm just fine, I'm - Oh, Draco, hello."

Her mind really must be scattered, she had nearly walked straight into Draco when she walked into the elevator. She had just assumed it would be empty. It usually was on weekends.

"Long week?"

"Oh Merlin" Hermione laughed, shaking her head "You don't even know."

He smiled back at her "Want to talk about it? I'm on my way out - lunch?"

"Oh, no, I’m sorry, I'm actually meeting- -" the elevator doors opened "Harry! Harry, I'm meeting Harry."

"Hey Hermione, ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just, uh" She glanced back at Draco, who stepped forward, following her off of the elevator.

"Potter." Draco said, nodding in his direction

"Malfoy." Harry responded, doing the same.

It was all very awkward and jerky, but not blatantly aggressive - which Hermione considered improvement.

"Hermione, have a good weekend. Enjoy your lunch, both of you." Draco's smile showed no animosity, and Hermione smiled back, almost on instinct.

"See you, Draco."

He briefly touched her elbow as he moved past her, and his fingers seemed to linger overlong, just enough to make Hermione look up and meet his eyes, and then he walked away.

How was it his fingers seemed to be made of electricity? No matter the situation Draco seemed to always make her just a little short of breath. Thankfully, before she could think about it too much Harry chimed in.

"I'm sorry, did you just call Malfoy 'Draco'?"

Hermione laughed, shaking her head lightly to clear it "I’m sorry, did you just see Malfoy and not try to curse him?"

Harry paused at this "Hmm, guess we're all growing up a little bit aren't we?"

They started walking toward Tiano's - where they always had lunch on Saturdays, Ron joining when he could. "Do you see him around often?"

"Who Malfoy? Here and there. He's doing some work with the ministry - not sure what though. He'll occasionally be down with the aurors, but I've never worked with him. Probably just throwing around money. You know Malfoy."

"Maybe he's actually working?"

"Ha maybe, Hermione. Hope so. Have you seen him around then? Being on a first name basis and all?" Harry teased.

"A few times yeah, not at the ministry though."

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Harry spoke up - he never could stand quiet.

"Alright, so are we talking about David or are we making you think about anything but David?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Three months later**

Most people got bored at meetings, lectures, and the like. Hermione knew this, even if she wasn't typically one of those people. Typically. Today though - dear Merlin, she wasn't sure she'd ever heard anyone with a more monotone voice. What was he talking about? She couldn't even remember… Hermione's eye lids felt like they were ten pounds each, and fighting to keep them up was becoming more than she had in her.

Hermione shook herself awake, she was at work. Gods that would be embarrassing. She needed to listen to Mr. SomethingorOther and his thoughts on… interdepartmental relations? Maintaining proper workplace aptitudes? No, that wasn't it… Merlin he was boring…

When Hermione felt a crumped paper hit her lap she jumped like she had been asleep. She most certainly had not fallen asleep though. Not at work. Gods, that would be embarrassing… She looked surreptitiously around and noticed, of course, Draco Malfoy sitting just behind and to the side of her in the large assembly of witches and wizards being forced to attend the meeting on… Whatever. And of course he was smirking at her like he had caught her doing something embarrassing - like sleeping at work - which he most certainly hadn't. Because she wasn't. Hermione gave her best scowl back to him, but she wasn't sure it had worked as he only smiled wider, gesturing at the paper still in her lap.

Quietly and as professionally as she could Hermione un-crumpled the paper to see Draco had drawn a rough cartoon of Hermione sleeping in her chair. Ass.

Pulling a pen from her note pad she quickly scribbled a dream bubble above sleeping Hermione's head, and added a grave stone with Draco's name, captioned the picture "sweet dreams" and sent the paper, now neatly folded, floating back behind her.

It took more effort than she wanted to admit to not look back and see his reaction. But, she couldn't help the smile on her face when she heard a distinct laugh behind her that Draco quickly tried turned into a cough.


	7. Chapter 7

**Five months later**

"Hermione, it is your birthday and you will go out!"

She had been cornered. Not just by Ginny, but Hannah and Susan as well.

"You don't have a choice." Said Susan, smiling brightly.

"Come on Hermione. We've been planning this all month. Harry, Ron, and Neville are all set up at Harry and Ginny's with the kids, everyone has been working so hard…" Hermione was always surprised at how manipulative Hannah could be. Hufflepuff my ass - she should have been in Slytherin.

Hermione felt her shoulders sag. "Ok, ok, but, something quiet, right? Dinner? A movie?"

She did not like the look the three girls in front of her gave each other before shoving clothes in her arms and leaving her to get dressed.

Of course they ended up at a bar. Hermione was upset. Until her third or so drink at least. Now she was on her… unknown number drink and quite enjoying herself.

"Ok, ok, ok, I need to get up. I need to pee, and then I need water. I will be back" Hermione waved her friends off as they stand to go with her. "No, no, really, I’m fine, sit, I'll be back soon."

Maybe Hermione must be more drunk than she thought though, because as she walked past the bar she could swear she sees a familiar looking blond head. Hermione is definitely more drunk than she thought because now she is walking over to him.

"Draco?"

At first he looked confused, but he smiles when he notices Hermione in the crowd.

"Hermione! Imagine seeing you here."

Hermione sits next to him, partly to talk, and partly because she didn't realize until she stood up how sore her feet were.

"Why is it - you keep showing up wherever I am?"

"I do?" Draco's smile turns slightly bemused, possibly he is noticing, like her, just how drunk she is.

"Specifically wherever I am while I’m drinking." Hermione looks him straight on a challenging to him to answer.

"The last time I saw you, I believe, we were at the ministry?"

"Yes. Exactly!"

"So you were drinking at work?"

"What? No! That's not what I mean!" Hermione lets out a small huff of breath, "Come on. You know what I’m trying to say."

"Yeah, I do, and I have no idea. Maybe we just have similar tastes." He gestures around the crowed noisy bar.

"But… I hate places like this."

Draco laughs, "Yeah, me too." Reaching up he turns Hermione's head slightly to the right so she is looking over his shoulder "Maybe our friends just have similar taste."

Hermione can see some familiar faces sitting at a table in the corner. Dodging back so she is hidden by Draco again Hermione whispers "Dear Lord, is that Pansy Parkinson?!" Draco just laughs and raises an eyebrow as Hermione continued "Oh Ginny would be so mad if she knew she had the same taste as Pansy!" Hermione starts to giggle into her hand.

"So what are you here for?"

"What? Oh, I needed some water." Hermione sits up straighter, looking for the bartender - she had almost forgotten - but Draco is laughing beside her. "what?"

"Yeah, you could use some water. But, what I meant was, what brings you to this bar tonight of all fateful nights?"

Something has struck Hermione, as things tend to do when she is drunk and she ignores his question instead asking him "What are you doing? I mean, why are you talking to me, being nice to my parents?" She gestures and almost knocks over the water that's just been put in front of her, but pushes on. "Since when are you nice?"

Draco snorts twirling the water in his own glass "I take offence to that. I most certainly am not nice." He smirks at her from the corner of his mouth so Hermione pushes him on the shoulder. Maybe harder than intended. After straightening himself back on the stool Draco clears his throat before answering.

"Well, I grew up? Is that enough?" He looks at her smiling this time, but she just stares straight back. "No, I guess not.

Okay Hermione, want to hear a story?"

Hermione nods her head quickly and grabs onto her glass of water, the picture of attentive. Draco laughs, but starts talking.

"When I was eighteen, still on probation, and living with my mother in the Manor" Draco rolls his eyes lightly, "For some reason the Minister agreed to have dinner with me. Well, I thought this was my chance to schmooze my family's way back into the upper ranks, to save our reputation. Needless to say - I had the manor decked out as it hadn't been in decades; I imported the best house elf chefs in from France, I spent enough galleons to make you sick, and a considerable amount of time preparing."

Hermione - who knew Kingsley fairly well, couldn't help cringing on Draco's behalf at this. Kingsley would not take kindly to that kind of blatant show 'old money'. Draco noticed and chucked at himself 'Yes, quite.

"Thankfully, before it could happen your mate Weasley overhead Kingsley mention the dinner to me at the ministry, and when he walked past me down the hallway he laughed at me and told me 'You're going to bullocks it all up, you know that right?'.

Well, despite his uncouth approach - I realized - he was quite right."

Hermione laughed out loud at this part "Oh, he's going to love hearing that."

"Well, I guess I can give him that one. Because I scraped the whole thing. Everything I had planned, all the work I'd put in, and I had the Minister meet me at a muggle pub."

"No!"

"And he could probably tell that it was fake, that it was just for him, but it seemed to soften him a little. He gave me my first job at the ministry."

Draco paused for a moment here, taking a drink and looking around the bar.

"Well, like I said, it was all an act. I certainly did not want to be in a muggle pub, and I felt like it was pretty far underneath me to be honest. But… when I thought about it I couldn't exactly put my finger on why. My family was disgraced, my father in Azkaban, my mother on house arrest, me unable to even use magic for three years. What exactly was it that made me better then the muggles that made me some amazing fish and chips?"

Draco paused here again, to make Hermione meet his eyes before continuing "Sometimes it just takes one question - the right question - and next thing you know everything you were ever told is crumbling at your feet. It look me too long. But I got there eventually."

Hermione took a deep breath, looking back at Draco. Maybe she needed more than water. "Draco - will you cast a sober up charm on me?"

"What? You want me to cast a spell on you?" Draco says, his voice full of surprise at the request and the sudden change of topic.

"Well yes. You see, I don't know if you've noticed, but I’m quite drunk. Drunk enough in fact, that if I try, I'd say I've got about a fifty percent chance of sobering myself, and a fifty percent chance of making all my blood disappear or something ridiculous like that. I think there is probably only a… hmm… 10 percent chance that you will jinx me. Maybe 15. But I'll take my chances." She could see Draco laughing at her and smiled back before continuing more seriously "and this is a conversation that I'd say deserves my full capacity."

Hermione can tell the moment Draco casts the spell and she braces herself for the chills that always come after, but almost as soon as she feels them she can feel the effects of a warming charm sink through her. "well that's smart." Hermione finally says, feeling her head clear quickly.

"I have a bit of experience with that spell, if I’m being honest."

"Hmm, not surprised."

"Please - every time I've seen you since we've been out of school you've been drinking! You said it yourself!" Draco gives a superior little sniff after saying that, like his point is completely proven. "So, curiosity satisfied?"

"Yes, Draco, I… Thank you."

Clearly embarrassed Draco cleared his throat. The silence that followed quickly diped to being awkward and Hermione, searching for something to break the spell said "So, we are in a bar - why aren't you drinking?"

Draco seems glad for the change of subject "I am the DA tonight - designated apparator. Pansy is celebrating her engagement. Her third engagement…"

Hermione is not sure if she should laugh at that or not, but Draco smiles, so she allows herself a chuckle.

"You just demonstrated exactly why a 'DA' isn't necessary Draco, why aren't you drinking, really?"

He looked at her seriously for a moment, and Hermione was pretty sure he wasn't going to answer, but then he sighed and looked back at his water "Bad week at work I guess. Nothing exciting."

"Why bad? Where do you work actually?"

Draco smiled slightly at the question, "I consult"

"Consult on…?"

"Honestly? Mostly the dark arts. I'm the resident ministry expert apparently. Or, at least, the only one at the ministry that will admit it."

"So, like, with the aurors?"

"Sometimes. More with people like Arthur Weasley. Kind of straddle the line between funny prank and dangerous dark spell. The line is pretty thin most of the time."

"Have you ever worked with Ron or -?"

"Ha, no. Can you imagine? I think that's been fairly intentional - keeping us apart. They're mostly going on spur of the moment, out on the street stuff. I work with the detectives sometimes…"

"So you consult. On the dark arts. What was so bad about this week?" Hermione asks because she is honestly curious. Plus she is pretty sure this is the longest sober conversation she has ever had with Draco. The tingly light feeling she has whenever he is near has stayed despite his sobering charm, and she finds it hard to pull herself away.

"Ahh, well, I’m not exactly… Mr. Congeniality. Some people hold my past against me. Some people don't like me because I’m honest" Hermione snickers and he shares a sideways glance with her before continuing "brutally honest sometimes. For whatever reason, some people just don't fawn over me the way they should." Hermione is laughing at this point, and Draco's straight face is cracking a little as well. "All it would take is a little bow here, a little kissing my rings there - but no, people simply refuse."

Hermione is still laughing, but now Draco joins her. Eventually she puts her hand on his forearm, shaking it slightly "Come on, but what's really bothering you."

"Oh, I started out honest enough, I just realized what a prat I sounded like while I was saying it. " Draco rolls his eyes before continuing "People don't like me. I’m an ex-death eater. What else can I expect."

Hermione is about to protest, but he covers her hand that is still on his arm "No really, it is fine. I have great friends, I have a community. It just gets to me sometimes." He says seriously.

"Yeah."

"And I have one rule when it comes to drinking, and one rule only. Never drink to drown your sorrows. So. No drinking tonight. I'll make up for it another time. I'm sure."

"Well, now I don't know what to say. You didn't need to do the sobering charm, you could have just told me that first. Buzz. Kill." Draco looks slightly scandalized, but Hermione laughs again, bumping her shoulder into his. "What can I say, I’m brutally honest."

Draco pushes her back and Hermione can feel the heat radiating off of his skin where it touches her bare shoulder. It feels nice.

"So you never said why you were here."

"Me, oh, well… I guess it's maybe… my birthday?" The last words she barely whispers. She hates when people make a big deal of her birthday, and is always embarrassed when people are excited about it. So of course, that is what happens.

"Did you say it's your birthday?!" Draco stands up and Hermione immediately groans and puts her head in her hands "No wonder you were sloshed! You were supposed to be!"

"No no no! Wait Draco!" Hermione grabs his hand as he's about to walk of who knows where to make who knows what kind of scene.

He looks back at her with a devious grin but she just pulls him closer "please, please, don't make a scene."

"Me? Make a scene? I would never…"

"You did practically every day at Hogwarts Draco."

"I… what?"

"Every day you would stand on the bench, act out some fight between you and Harry, regale the Slytherins with your bravery."

"I did no such thing!" Draco actually seems surprised, which really surprises Hermione but she just gives it a moment to sink in.

"Oh… I guess I did."

"Yup."

"So you think I was brave?"

"What? No, that was not the point"

"You said it though."

"Well you certainly thought it enough for everyone else."

"Please, I never would have called myself brave. Cunning. Clever. Breath takingly gorgeous. Many things. But not brave."

Hermione had no response to this, and before she can thing of anything to say Draco keeps talking.

"See, you're not even arguing. It's true. You agree."

"How exactly did you come to this conclusion?" Hermione had to fight to keep the smile off her face. Of course Draco was all of those things - she surprises herself slightly at the acknowledgement. It was just unfortunate that he was oh so aware of the fact. But Draco seems determined to make up for the seriousness of their previous conversation and continued to tease her.

"See - I said it, you blushed, and didn't argue with me."

"I did not blush!"

"Well, I've never seen you have the restraint to not correct somebody when they're wrong. So I’m right"

"That is not true."

"Fine, tell me I’m wrong."

"What?"

"Tell me you don't think I’m breath taking" Draco says with a laugh, "Go on."

Hermione can feel her face go red, this time she is definitely blushing. "I'm not going to dignify that with a response." she finally says.

Draco just laughs again. Coming walking back to stand in front of her he puts his hands on her hips making her sway back and forth and says in a sing-song voice "You think I’m pretty, don't you?"

"Oh, it's pretty now?" Hermione huffs and folds her arms, surprised again, but doesn't pull away from his touch.

This time he puts his face next to hers so his mouth is right by her ear "You think I’m handsome." His tone still has the teasing sing-song lilt of a play yard taunt, but this has suddenly, or maybe not so suddenly, gone from innocent teasing, to serious flirting.

"Draco Malfoy. You. Are."

"Yes?"

"Impossibly conceited."

Draco chuckles, dropping his head to her shoulder. Turning into her neck he says "Maybe. But you still haven't said no."

When Draco lifts his head up, he does not pull back, and they are extremely close together. Lightly, Hermione feels Draco's nose brush lightly against hers and she closes her eyes slowly, throwing caution to the wind. It's been years since the first time their eyes met at that conference, and since then every time she has thought about him or seen him she has felt this pull.

Leaning forward just slightly she feels the touch of his lips, soft delicate at first, then electric. They meld together, his hand pulling her close and her hands reaching up to wind through his hair. When she feels him nibble lightly on her lower lip she gasps, feeling the slight sting travel through her entire body.

Hermione pulls away slightly, looking at Draco in the eyes, and he just looks right back.

"Draco!" a voice calls from across the room, and Hermione jumped, looking quickly off to the side, stepping back slightly.

Draco groans, and looks down at his watch "Pansy calls."

"Yeah, I should probably, my friends…"

"Yeah"

"Right."

Draco shakes his head a little "Another night of firsts" He leans forward brushing her lips lightly with his once more, before turning and walking back to his friends.

Hermione is sure she almost falls forward leaning into Draco's last touch, thankfully she catches herself at the last minute. Clearing her throat and straightening her shirt that has - somehow - ridden up a few inches, she turns to walk back to her friends.

As soon as she sees them she knows they were watching her the whole time. Susan and Hannah have matching 'O's for faces, and Ginny is literally bouncing in her chair.

"Oh! My! God!" Each word is punctuated with a small shake from Ginny as she holds onto Hermione's shoulders. "Was! That! Draco! Malfoy!"

Hermione does not answer - she to find an ounce of pride, despite the wide grin she can't get off her face and rolls her eyes "Did you really have to watch the whole time?"

"Are you kidding?" Hannah says.

"We were watching because you were so drunk!" Says Susan, before adding "Well, at first…"

"Yeah! And then it got better than a muggle soap opera! We're not going to stop watching that!" Ginny is still shaking her a little as she talked "Are you and Draco-?"

"No! No. I mean, that's never exactly… Happened before. We're not - you know. Or anything."

Ginny just stares at Hermione before breaking out in giggles again which quickly spread to Susan and Hannah.

Hermione just groans and puts her head in her hands "Don't you dare tell the boys."


	8. Chapter 8

**One day later**

Hermione sighed at the tapping on her window, waking her up. Getting up slowly to let the impatient owl in, she takes the package, and shuts the window behind him.

For Hermione, happy birthday.

Hermione, surprised, smiled at the note, before opening the book it was attached to.

'An Analysis of the Treatment of Magical Creatures; Pure-blood and Old Traditions.'

Hermione already had this, naturally, it was one of the first essays Rebecca Frost had published. Hermione's own copy had highlighting and notes throughout.

But, she has no idea who this is from though because no one she knows, besides her coworkers, even knew who Rebecca Frost was.

Hermione opened the book to flip through the pages and stopped right in the front when she saw a handwritten note. First, on a separate piece of paper "I recognize it's not made out to you, and you likely have your own copy - but thought you might enjoy the personalized autograph."

Slipping that paper out, right behind it on the cover page of the book, in a different handwriting it says;

"Draco, I could not have written this without your assistance. Thank you for your forthright honesty. I hope your path continues to take you to new and exiting places far away from the 'traditions' of your past.  
-Becca"

Hermione beamed at the book, and the inscription.

\-------

**One week later**

"So," Hermione said, nervous despite herself, "Thanks for agreeing to come out."

"Agreeing?" Draco laughed, and rolled his eyes, "You make it sound like such an imposition. Dinner with a beautiful witch."

Hermione almost stumbled at his words, but caught herself before it was too obvious. "Well, um, shall we?" she gestured at the door of the muggle pub, letting Draco walk in first before following, shaking her head.

How exactly had she ended up here?


End file.
